The present invention relates generally to portable data collection terminals and more specifically to apparatus for removably attaching an accessory device to the housing of a portable data collection terminal.
Portable data collection terminals often employ a variety of interchangeable accessory devices such as optical indicia readers, radio transceivers, or the like so that they may be configured to perform a particular task or series of tasks. Typically, these accessory devices may be enclosed in interchangeable pods or housings which may be attached to the data terminal by fastening devices. Preferably, these fastening devices must provide a robust attachment between the data terminal and accessory device while allowing quick and easy replacement of the accessory device by the user.
In many applications, portable data terminals must be capable of withstanding harsh environments and rough handling without suffering damage. The accessory devices employed by the data terminals must also be capable of withstanding these environments. Consequently, it is desirable that the accessory devices have housings comprising relatively few parts which are rugged and which may be more readily sealed against the environment. To this end, it is desirable to provide a fastening apparatus capable of joining two halves of an accessory device's housing together while providing a means of securely attaching the accessory device to the data terminal.